


Kenny Omega's Tentacle Hentai Adventures

by iggypup87



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Creampie, Enthusiastic Consent, Kenny the tentacle monster, M/M, Monster sex, Tentacles, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggypup87/pseuds/iggypup87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny never thought in a million years someone would actually want to fuck him in this form. He also thought that never in a billion years he wouldn’t suspect that person be AJ Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kenny never thought in a million years someone would actually want to fuck him in this form. He also thought that never in a billion years he wouldn’t suspect that person be AJ Styles. Kenny's knuckles cracked and his fingers deformed. He stroked AJ’s hair, watching his long fingers expand. Kenny tranced while budding tentacles traced down AJ’s soft, excited face.

A loud moan snapped him back into reality. His other tendrils massaged the soft flesh around AJ’s pecs. AJ’s jaw was slack, gasping for air while the suction cups danced around his nipples. Kenny smiled as another loud moan rewarded his ears.

Kenny’s tentacles wrapped around AJ’s body, accenting every muscle by tightening around it, gliding around every curve and leaving suction marks behind. A lone tendril traced around AJ’s soft, open lips. AJ locked eyes with Kenny, smiling before wrapping his mouth around it.

Kenny closed his eyes and threw back a moan. AJ’s sloppy tongue swirled around the cups. His hollowed cheeks sucked so hard, Kenny swore his tentacle was going to pop off. AJ pulled off briefly, moaning loudly while a tentacle teased his hole.

“Just fuck me already!” AJ swore.

Kenny grinned and shoved both tentacles inside. One pressed down AJ’s throat. Kenny moaned at the enjoyable gag reflex. The other pressed deep inside his ass. AJ tighten around it and pushed down, his muffled moan vibrating against the thick tendril.

“You’re so tight,” Kenny whispered, spreading AJ’s cheeks and pushing another slimy tendril inside. “Not sure you can handle me,” another hooked inside and massaged AJ’s prostate.

AJ squirmed against his binds, pushing down at a sloppy rhythm. His eyes rolled and his tongue traced along the top of the tentacle. Beautiful vibrating moans shook through Kenny’s body right down to his hardening, dripping cock.

Kenny jerked AJ’s hips forward and up, sending AJ down against the bed sheets. Kenny enjoyed the sight of AJ bent, his red stomach taut and breathing heavy all while his brown hair contrasted the white pillow case. He enjoyed more spreading AJ wide and pressing his bulbous cockhead slowly inside.

AJ screamed against Kenny’s appendage as Kenny pressed his large, throbbing cock inside. Kenny had to hand it to AJ. He took the large monster dick like a champ, mewling deliciously and tightening around Kenny. Kenny pulled his tentacle out of AJ’s mouth, enjoying his taut stomach rapidly breathing while pushing further inside.

AJ’s head rolled to the side, gasping for air while pushing down against Kenny. His eyes fluttered open for a brief second.

“Fuck me hard,” AJ said, narrowing his eyes before they fluttered shut again.

That’s all Kenny really needed to hear. He built a fast, hard rhythm. Every squirm AJ was felt and that slack-jaw's loud moans did no favors. He snaked a tentacle around AJ’s dick, stroking it in tempo. AJ’s stomach tightened and it didn’t take long before Kenny felt AJ’s cock throb and splash warm cum against him.

Kenny closed his eyes and sped up, enjoying the beautiful friction AJ’s aftershocks. His erratic thrust gave way to a sense of relief. He closed his eyes, thrusting shallow while he filled AJ up.

Kenny licked his lips and looked down. Sweat covered bangs clung to AJ’s forehead and red suction cup marks decorated his entire body. That once taut stomach now had a small extension. AJ’s eyes were closed, a content smile painted his face.

Kenny kissed AJ’s knee before pulling out. He rolled his neck while his tendrils retreated back, gritting his teeth at the pain while they transformed back into his fingers.

Kenny swirled his finger around AJ’s leaking hole. He then crawled into bed, resting his hand against AJ’s stomach.

“When can we do this again?” AJ asked.

Kenny chuckled and kissed his cheek. “Anytime you want to, slut.” He said before smacking AJ’s ass hard.


	2. The Adventures Continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL Someone on the kink meme wanted Tentacles/AJ Styles. People have been wanting a sequel. Might as well take care of both.  
> Request was:  
>  _Somehow, some way, AJ meets a tentacle monster and...well, things happen._
> 
>  
> 
> _Could either be consensual, dubcon or non-con but more preferably dubcon. And multiple insertions could happen, as well AJ being left covered in cum._
> 
>  
> 
> _Thank you and good luck, lovelies!_
> 
> So warning: AJ is left covered in cum in this chapter.

AJ missed a lot of things about Japan. His greatest matches with Tanahashi. The delicious food at Cowboys. The friends he made with the Bullet Club. But four slimy tendrils dragging across his face reminded him what he _missed the most._

Kenny’s right hand was already engorged, running its thick tentacles up AJ’s legs. It hooked the hem of AJ’s sweat pants and ripped the seams. AJ gasped as the surge of cold air hit his legs and already hard cock. Warm slime trailed down his thighs as Kenny wrapped his tentacles around AJ’s waist.

Kenny flipped AJ over. AJ rested his hot cheek against the cold pillow, relaxing and allowing Kenny to position his bubbly ass in the air. The familiar thick ooze wrapped around his body. Suction cups caressed and pulled his aching muscles. AJ’s fingers gripped the sheets, sensing a thick feeler stroke across his lips. AJ licked the tendril. He moaned when the sweet, familiar taste hit his tongue.

“You always tasted so good,” AJ purred before wrapping his lips around it. His chest swelled as he felt Kenny push in two tentacles deep inside his ass. AJ squirmed against his wet, tightening bindings. 

His tongue swirled around the sensitive suction cups. Kenny’s moans rang through his ears and AJ smiled against the appendage. He gagged as Kenny pushed it down his throat while pushing two more tentacles inside his ass. AJ’s muffled mewl rung throughout the room.

Kenny twisted and turned the oozing feelers inside. AJ’s toes curled and he thrashed about. That didn’t help as Kenny’s slick tentacles only caressed his heated body. AJ’s eyes rolled as he moaned, sucking and licking up more of that sweet slime. 

Kenny stopped suddenly and pulled out of AJ’s mouth. AJ’s whimpered. He took deep breaths as wet tendrils gripped his ass and spread them. A very thick cock head rested against his teased hole. AJ closed his eyes, relaxing his entire body while it ached for Kenny’s huge dick. 

AJ focused on the swirling suction cups around his pecs, trailing slime along his chest hair. His fingers clutched the sheets as they brushed passed his nipples, pulling them gently with each pass. Along the way, tentacles gripped his ass so hard, he could feel the hard, wet suction against his skin. It was as if a million lips pressed and sucked his sensitive skin.

His body went slack against the moving bonds. AJ licked his lips, “Now, Kenny. Please. I waited so long.”

AJ clutched the sheets and his eyes slammed shut while the big monster dick pressed inside. His entire body clenched around the intrusion. He whimpered, feeling like it took forever for Kenny settle inside.

AJ breathed deep again, relaxing his body. A lone tendril gently stroked his cheek. AJ nuzzled it before planting a soft kiss.

Kenny got the message and started a slow rhythm. AJ enjoyed Kenny filling him up, pressing deeper with each thrust. The soft feelers over Kenny’s dick stroked AJ’s inside wonderfully. AJ’s jaw slacked and moans escaped his mouth while those feelers stroked his prostate back and forth.

Kenny’s bonds moved in sync with his thrusts, which were getting faster. This was an all too pleasant feeling against AJ’s dick. Oh, had he missed the suction cups’ gentle pulls against his cock. AJ’s stomach tensed and his body clenched around Kenny. Three hard thrusts sent AJ over the edge. He cried out as he came all over the bed sheets. 

His body twitched as Kenny rode out his own orgasm. AJ felt cum trickle down his thigh while the rush surged through his insides. AJ gripped the sheets and watched his stomach expand. He squirmed, his oversensitive body unable to handle the amount of cum Kenny had. 

“PULL OUT,” AJ screamed.

A sicking pop filled the room and AJ felt warm splashes coating his back. Thick goop trailed down his spine and mixed with his hair. AJ licked while it dripped down his face. It was that same, intense, sweet taste. AJ moaned while the tentacles released him. He dead weight shook the bed and he somehow found the strength to roll over.

AJ watched Kenny revert back, a smile plastered on his face. 

“Missed me that much?”

“Maybe a little,” Kenny laughed, “It had been a while.”

AJ swirled the thick cum against his fingers and wrapped his lips around it. It was like buttercream frosting. AJ moaned and pulled his finger out.

“Next time, I’m blowing you.”

Kenny growled, licking his lips, “Maybe you shower first.”

AJ laughed, “Help me there.” He was pretty sure he was ready for round two. 

Kenny agreed, slapping AJ’s cum soaked thighs before extending a hand, “It’d be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash. Also thank you again to SpaMightWrite for the help cleaning this up.


End file.
